


Repo! The Genetic Hunters

by HappyRager



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blood, Body modifications, Drugs, F/M, Gore, Illness, Later on there is character death, Lots of it, M/M, Sex, Violence, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:44:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyRager/pseuds/HappyRager
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The not-too-distant future, an epidemic of organ failures have breached the world. Millions of civilians are dead or dying, chaos has broken out, the USA is in shambles from the sickness that’s breached. People are; rioting, looting, killing, raping other civilians to try and ensure a comfortable death. However out from this tragedy of death a Savior emerges, GeneCo an artificial organ transplant center that helps you cheat death for now. Along with the rise of GeneCo they carve a niche- Surgery as a fashion statement! Burnie Burns, the man who; started, founded and now runs GeneCo, has lobbied a bill through Congress that allows them to repossess organs. Burnie and his kids; Gustavo, Barbara Sweet and Joel, create the world’s most powerful family, however those who can not keep up with their organ payments...the Burns will send out their REPO!men.<br/>(REPO AU based on a post I saw uwu)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Oh goodness I love repo! You’ll find the characters later on of who’s who it’s wonderful. I would 10/10 totally recommend watching the actual movie if you have not! You can also follow my Tumblr. I apologize for my grammar uwu. Links for songs at the bottom.  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Repo! The Genetic Opera (Felt the need to put this here)

The not-too-distant future, an epidemic of organ failures have breached the world. Millions of civilians are dead or dying, chaos has broken out, the USA is in shambles from the sickness that’s breached. People are; rioting, looting, killing, raping other civilians to try and ensure a comfortable death. However out from this tragedy of death a Savior emerges, GeneCo an artificial organ transplant center that helps you cheat death for now. Along with the rise of GeneCo they carve a niche- Surgery as a fashion statement! You could change anything from eyes to your genetics, however, surgeries are painful and almost unbearable until the very same company created Zydrate, a horrendously addictive and expensive painkiller, but with every market comes a submarket; Grave robbers had found a way to make a cheap version of Zydrate to sell on the black market that was extracted from the dead.

Burnie Burns, the man who; started, founded and now runs GeneCo, has lobbied a bill through Congress that allows them to repossess organs. Burnie and his kids; Gustavo, Barbara Sweet and Joel, create the world’s most powerful family, however those who can not keep up with their organ payments...the Burns will send out their REPO!men, to take back the unpaid organs. 

This leads us to our current story, a man with red hair tied back into a ponytail walks down a dark alley way. This man is of average height and weight, he has a long coat on that covers what he is actually wearing. He looks around before speaking to someone that is not actually there, he appears to be your narrator “Out in the night, from the fog steps a figure.” he is walking down the street that is dirty and grungy there are a few women and men here and there scattered about, some look better than others. “No one really knows his name for sure” he sang out with a smooth voice “He stands at six foot six, head and shoulders. Pray he never come knocking at your door.” he looks off into a distance trying to remember what the man looks like. “Say that you once bought a heart, or new corneas but somehow managed to never square away your debts” his face contorts into a more angry expression, his nose wrinkling a bit before he started shaking his head. “He won’t bother to write or to phone you.” his face seemed to tinge red as he nearly screamed “He’ll just rip the still beating heart from your CHEST!”

A woman, tall and beautiful, was running in her six inch heels trying to escape someone. Her heels clicking with every steps, she was draped in blues turning back she heard a scream of agony. This was her cue to run faster, she tried to open a door finding it locked “c’mon c’mon..shit!’’ she swore moving to the next door, panic was throbbing through her entire being, she didn’t want to be caught! She had been a few weeks over her payment for her heart and now he was coming for her. The narrator’s voice draped over the scene but the girl didn’t seem to hear as she rounded the corner “Now you can run, you could hide you could try too.” his voice back to that smooth deepness from before. “But he always has a way of finding you.” she ran down another flight of stairs as he was gaining on her “He will come at your weakest hour, when no one is around who might rescue you.” there were hints of venom in his words as if to be a malevolent warning. The girl was running, looking back as she tried to reach the elevator, she was almost to the promise land. Once she was there she spent no time closing the door going up, gulping down deep breaths. “And none of us are free from this horror, for many years ago we all fell in debt.” the woman’s face had tear stains and was pale, her body trembling. “New body parts were needed to perfect our image” the elevator opened showing a man draped in latex black ‘GENCO REPO’ on his arm his mask covered his entire head glowing blue to show cold eyes. He pushed the girl against the wall, he was more irritated that she tried to run from him. “And until our debts are clear, we will live in fear of the Repo Man!” the voice shouted. The girl gasped in pain as her throat was cut cut open, he obviously wanted to hurry this up. The wound was shallow so she would still be alive as he went in and cut open her torso, the heart beating faster than it needed to from the rush, he gripped the organ he needed removing it. The girl was long dead at this point. The man put the heart into a bag getting on his way not wanting to linger for long.

While this was happening a man who looked terribly ill he had curly black hair and a scruffy beard. He had frown lines on his face as he coughed, the girls with AK-47’s in the back stood at attention as the doctor with results came in. “S-Sir..” he stated handing him the file “It’s spreading faster than we thought..You only have a couple of days..I’m sorry...we can’t fix this.” he said gravely. The man, Burnie, growled the one girl on his right took out a small handgun and shot the doctor killing him. Burnie took his cane as his girls walked forward to the elevator hitting the button holding it open for him. Once he entered, he took a deep breath. His voice was ragged and filled with rage, yet elegant at the same time “Maggots, Vermin.” he spoke with such hatred of everyone it was shocking “You want the world for nothing. Commence your groveling, Burnie, your king is dying.” He scowled as his mind wandered to his ungrateful children “Even Burnie Burns cannot prevent this passing, who will inherit GeneCo? I’ll keep those vultures guessing.” he sneered as the elevator opened, the girls walking out first holding the door as he made his way out.

As this was occurring a young man woke up from his bed, the bed has plastic flaps around it and a bright light inside of it, he was tan with bright green eyes. His name was Gavin Ramsey. He was sick, extremely so, he wasn’t allowed outside of his room but it didn’t stop him from going to his mother’s grave. He’d pack his bag of a lunch, a book, and a couple of jars to catch bugs. He’d put on a gas mask traveling through a catacomb behind a panel in his house and sit in her grave area. He looked up seeing a glowing bug, he tried to catch it but it crawled out, it was still in his sight. “This will be quick..” his voice was still so young sounding, he opened the door a little “It’s in my sight, I’ll capture it and be back home in time.” opening the door running out to catch it. He looked back seeing the door closed, he swore ducking under a grave to see..

Michael Jones, better known as the Grave robber, was digging up bodies for his run tonight. He didn’t hear the boy enter the tombs, but when the door opened he ducked again. Red hair following, this man seemed to be the same guy who was narrating before, he looked up seeing the wheat haired boy “Industrialization has...crippled the globe.” he sang to Gavin as he pulled out a dead bodie, much to the taller boy’s horror as voices over the speakers advertized zydrated “Nature failed as technology spread.” the continued unwrapping the body, the speaker went off again as they ducked from a light “and in this wake a market erected.” Gavin’s face now more interested of what he was doing fear clearly written across his face as Michael opened up a brown cloth thing showing empty vials and a needle. “An entire city built on top of the death.” he sang death with such a burning hatred it shocked the sick boy “And you can finance your bones and your kidneys, for every market a submarket grows” They ducked again as the security made their way around. Gavin was in a black tee shirt and light grey pants, that could serve to be an issue with concealment. “But best be punctual with making your payments.” he warned Gavin who was now confused “least it be you on the concrete below” his voice dropped to a tenor making Gavin shiver at how calm the voice was coming from such an angry looking man.

“It’s quick, It’s clean, and it’s pure!” he continued as he stuck the needle up the nose of the dead body making the British boy cringe as glowing blue liquid filled the vial. “It could change your life, rest assured. It’s the twenty first century...CURE!” he pointed out looking at the terror and confusion on the boy’s face he rolled his eyes. “and it’s my job to steal and rob..” Gavin looked mortified as he stood up looking up his face pinkish as he shouted “GRAVES!” the light’s flashing on him as he helped Gavin get away, the brit obviously knew the sign making a dash as did the Grave robber he picked up the dead body, noticing the kid couldn’t get inside the tomb “This way!” he shouted at him. The boy immediately followed his wrist communicator screaming about his blood pressure warnings. 

Michael growled bashing a weak wall in with the firm dead body entering in before the people could see them.The room was piled with cut open dead bodies Michael stated in awe “jackpot” he ran over to one with their chest cavity ripped open “So why care for these petty obsessions?” he caressed the face and looked over “Your designer heart still beats with common blood, and what if you could have genetic perfection? Would you change who you are if you could?” He shouted standing up “Cause it’s quick! It’s clean and it’s pure.” Gavin shook his head “This can not be happening!” His voice quieting “It can change your life rest assured, It’s the twenty first century! CURE!” he shouted again “and It’s my Job to steal and rob...GRAVES” he shouted again as the GeneCops came in pulling them out. Gavin’s watch beeping about blood pressure warning his vision tunneling. Michael was brought to his knees as the speakers blared out with Burnie’s voice to let them go. Michael escaped as Gavin fell over begging for his medication and to be let go. The same Repo!man who was in the black suit earlier had pushed cops out of the way looking at Gavin with a concerned face as he blacked out.


	2. Getting into the story a bit more

When Gavin awoke his father was looming over the bed, as per usual after a blackout, he looked concerned he had short black hair that was already greying Icey blue eyes that held concern for his darling child. “Dad?” he asked weakly “Dad what happened?” he asked again “You’re gonna be alright and that’s all that matters.” Gavin shook his head, his room was a obsessive clean “Was I outside?” “No Gav..” “There were these bodies..” “Nonsense” “I couldn’t imagine it...” “No Gavin stop it” Geoff tried to scold “Couldn’t imagine it!” “Please Gavin Stop it!” Geoff tried raising his voice “Dad I could smell the DEATH!” he tried to emphasize.   
“Gavin you could have died!” He shouted after silencing the sick teen into silence. “The blood disease that took your dear mother from us, passed from her and into your veins..” He reminisced staring at one of many holophotos hanging around the house of her. “Take your medicine, I love you.” he kissed his son’s forehead.

When the door closed Gavin closed his eyes “I’m...Infected.” he muttered softly “I’m infected...” he looked at picture accusingly “By your genetics.” he sneered again standing up. He stormed around the room until he stopped in front of a skeleton scolding it trying to mimic Geoff “Gavin, I’m the doctor” he ran towards the bed seeming more angry “Gavin, I’m your father.” he stretched his arms out as if to be concerned “Oh, Gavin that was close!” his voice filled with mock worry “Take your medicine!”Gavin stood up, he crossed the room, “I’m infected by your genetics!” he yelled accusingly pointing at the door “I’m infected by YOUR genetics! and I don’t think that I can be fixed!” he glared turning his back towards a poster of his idol, Blind Ray, “No I don’t think that I can be fixed! So tell me why, oh why, are my genetics such a bitch!” he cursed sitting at his collection of pinned bugs playing with a shaving knife

“It’s this blood condition, Damn this blood condition! Mother can you hear me?! Thanks for the disease! “ he gestured to his frail thin frame body flipping off the portrait. “Now I am sequestered, part of the collection, That’s what is expected when you are infected.” he held his head in his hands as he sat at the piano, he got up again storming about his room again. He really hated this hell hole, his father thought he was so slick trying to lock the door. “That’s what is expected when you are infected.” he sang out again as if he was listing off things he needed to fit into “That’s what is expected when you are infected! How much of it’s genetics? How much of it is fate? How much of it depends on the choices that we make?’ he sunk down by the door at this point “If he says I have her eyes do I also inherit his shame?” he questioned before shaking his head “Is heredity the culprit? Can I stop it or am I a slave?!” he cried out finally before looking out the window forlornly, he had managed to get it to open and close and he could step out on the small balcony “Oh I want to go...outside...outside..” he mumbled opening the window stepping out, he wanted to run around on the streets and do everything he wanted to. His father kept him locked here, he didn’t see the GeneCo camera zoom on her. A Man watching from his car laughing. 

Geoff closed the door locking it, going back to tell this man’s story is one that can be rather tragic. He had fallen in love with a woman, gotten married with their first child on the way. His life was perfect until Griffon, the woman he had fallen for, had gotten sick before her labour date. Pursuing a cure he thought he found it, but it wasn’t..Blood poured from her body, with Griffon losing blood and time was wasting, Geoff could only save one. He chose his son Gavin, Geoff was found thinking about something in an armchair out in the hallway before standing “Where did our child go...” he muttered “It’s me he must escape...My burdens I can’t escape, the mother I might have saved..” He continued running his hand through his dark hair, fighting back tears looking at his son’s door. “Griffon I need you now.” he claimed staring at the black dress in the window that belonged to her. “Look what I’ve become!” he said in horror of himself. “The nightmare that he should fear..” he looked around “Is the father you left alone” he said louder. Voices were shouting in his head ‘ASSASSIN, MURDER, MONSTER.”flashbacks were hitting him in the face basically, he sighed looking at the photo “The year go by without you Griffon, Seventeen have come and gone, I raised out Gavin with the best intention. But there are somethings I can’t tell him... I am lost without him here, I am only living out a lie!” he shouted heading down stairs “Gavin can never leave!” he commanded to the air “He’s is my everything, nothing can bring you back! Gavin is all I have!” he added to convince the air. “Oh!” he clutched his head as the voices screamed at him again. He traveled down the stairs resting at one of the corners putting his head against the wall. He stood up screaming trying to cease the voices before starting again “Years roll by without you Griffon, Seventeen have come and gone I raised out Gavin with the best intentions. But there are some things i can tell him, I am lost without you here! I am only living out a lie!!!” He opened what was the ‘fire place’ showing a dark basement. He rushed down the stairs closing the hidden doorway behind him.

The basement was what looked like a lab area, he had Scalpels hanging from the walls and other medical tools, he opened what appeared to be a morgue. A man strapped to a wheelchair rolled his way out, unsure of where he was. “I’m the monster, I’m the villian.” his voice seemed to darken and lower into a growl “What perfection!” he shouted “What precision! Clean incisions, I deliver!” he grinned washing his hands and face, he put on his Repo! man surgeon coat with a wicked smirk. “Repossessions, I deliver!” he growled smiling at the scared man taking the paper with all of the Organs the man hadn’t paid off. He kicked the wheelchair back causing a small scream to escape the man’s throat as Geoff leaned into his face “I’m the Repo’s Lead Assassin.’’ his face curling into a wicked smirk.

While this event was occurring, you could hear the GeneCo theme song playing over the skies “Lungs and Livers and Bladders and Hearts, you always save a bundle when you buy our GeneCo Parts! Spleens and Intestines and Spines and Brains! All at warehouse prices but our Qualities the Same GeneCo!” Inside one of the buildings Barbara Sweet was tying a rope around her slim figure storming up to Gus who looked angry as he was messing with one of the Geneterns. “Where the fuck is Dad Brother?” Gus turned pushing a Genetern away “He left me in charge sister!” he growled using his thumb to gesture at himself. Both of them said to each other walking towards each other “I don’t take lip from a Slut!” Luigi spoke pushing her as she spoke with malice “Cunt” punching him in the balls licking the shell of his ear. Joel who had two Geneterns crawling all over him basically “My brother and Sister should fuck!” he told the girls who giggles. “Joel, shut the fuck up” Gus added crossing his arms.

“I’m the smartest, and the toughest I will find a hole and fuck it. If there ain’t none then I’ll make one Gustavo don’t take shit from no one!” he stabbed a Genetern who accidentally spilled a brain on him leaving her to die. “One Brain mark it up, only I got brains enough! That’s why pops will leave GeneCo to me!” he shouted ripping off his shirt to change it out. 

“Ask a Genetern who they prefer 10 out of nine will say the Joel!” he smirked as the girls moaned his name “The most Dashing, Panty snatching, I will leave you diapers dripping!” He moved forward throwing fabric at his brother picking up two hearts “Two Hearts, mark it up. Joel steals all of the heart!”

Gus Growled at how stupid his brother was being “you ain’t got the guts brother!” he said maliciously “All bark but no lungs brother.” Joel retorted flicking blood onto Gus’ shirt. “Dad will leave GeneCo to me!” they both said before glaring circling each other “Just wait time will tell! When Joel’s face will rule them all! When I inherit Papa’s stuff! Take dad’s things and mark you out!” “Luigi’s Fist will rule them all when I inherit all dad’s stuff! Take dad’s will and write you out!” The both harmonized saying “Take my cut and Mark it up!” They were close growling and glaring like animals.

Back over with Gavin he was watching Blind Ray on TV singing an opera as he advertised Vision and singing. He also spoke about the Opera tomorrow night. Gavin singing along looking into a Mirror before his wrist communicator went off ‘INCOMING MESSAGE FROM BURNIE BURNS, INCOMING MESSAGE” When he answered it was Burnie’s face saying how he knew Gavin’s mother asking for him to come to her grave area. Gavin couldn’t say no...He quickly left with his medication and gas mask, his father wouldn’t check on him anytime soon.

In a limo driving down the streets you could hear “Ashes, dust, my children were a bust.” Burnie sang again staring out the window in a limo “They shall inherit nothing.” his voice was filled with such malice towards his offspring a regular person would be shocked “No, no. My legacy is too great to throw away on ingrates. Geoff Ramsey had potential, until he stole my Griffon away!” He growled shifting in his seat as he remembered their wedding, they looked so happy and he was miserable. Why did she leave him? “In denial, Geoff blames himself for Griffon’s sudden death!” he looked positively giddy at this, as if he meant for it to happen as he looked over “And he never once thought to suspects the man who wrote his checks!” he admitted killing Griffon over a grudge “I guess..I’ll take it too my death!” he started laughing loudly before he started coughing putting a thing of fabric to his mouth. 

The car pulled into the Lot as he stepped out Gavin was waiting and watching “Griffion, it’s been a while. I can’t forgive what you’ve done I could have given you the world.” He said sadly. He saw Gavin’s green eyes “It’s been difficult but look what you’ve made me do!” the door swung open as he backed up gas grenades flying into the room making Gavin scream as two strong women entered taking him out throwing into the Car. The wrist watch beeping loudly about his blood pressure, The door closed as the woman gave him water and his medicine. God what did he get himself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs In order: Infected, Assassin, Murder, Monster. Lungs and livers and Bladders and hearts, Mark it up, Things you see in a Grave yard reprise.  
> I hope to update this again soon! I'm still writing for the mavin fic bang so I'm rotating between the two!

**Author's Note:**

> End of chapter notes: Songs used: Things you see in grave yard. Repo Man, Twenty first century Cure.  
> I’ll update when ever I’m aiming for saturdays and wensday.


End file.
